Ship Specials
__NOEDITSECTION__ __TOC__ = = Researchable Specials Forsaken Blueprint Specials Draconian Blueprint Specials Reaver Blueprint Specials = = ---- Both Ship Specials and Base Specials can be researched in the Advanced Lab or accessed via Blueprints gained through events. Specials you have gained through events can be found under the "Advanced" tab in your Intelligence Lab. Ship Specials are applied to modify the weapons, armor, or other characteristics of ships. They are installed onto Hulls from within the Shipyard. The Ships Specials are sorted below into Armor, Weapons, Hull, and Systems Specials. Armor Specials These specials increase the ship's resistance to one or more types of damage from attacker's weapons. Reactive Armor (RA) Reduces damage from Penetrating Weapons (Missile Weapons). NOT ON ROCKETS such as Hydra Rockets. Only one type of special armour is permitted on each ship (Including compound armour). This is one of the few armours offering great protection from the dreaded Halo defence missile. Ablative Armor (AA or ABL) Reduces damage from explosive weapons (mortar and rockets). Layered Armor (LA) Reduces damage from ballistic weapons (cannons). Compound Armor Zynthium-based armor forged using advanced Draconian technology that provides additional protection bonusses against all types of weapons. Awarded during the Revenge Raid V - Base Invaders, Storm Strike and Drac Hunt events. Alloy Armor: CX Series An advanced Draconian armor alloy that prevents weapon penetration, providing additional protection from Ballistic and explosive weapon types. Alloy Armor: MC Series An advanced Draconian armor alloy that prevents weapon penetration, providing additional protection from missile and ballistic weapon types. Alloy Armor: MX Series An advanced Draconian armor alloy that prevents weapon penetration, providing additional protection from missile and explosive weapon types. Heavy Plating Armor refer to Heavy_Plating Hull Specials These specials adjust hull characteristics such as speed and evasion. Guidance Scrambler Increase ships' evasion ability during combat. Note that this is NOT limited to missiles in spite of the description. This does not work on damage caused by Mortars and does not protect from splash damage. Use GS's evade to protect against Torps, Cannons, and Missiles. Engine Upgrade Increases ships' combat and map speed at the expense of weapon accuracy. Advised not to use Eng 3 on HH/FF without thrusters as the hulls get land locked and even more susceptible to attacks from mortars. Use Speed System III (SPD3 - a valued Drac print prize) instead on HHs & FFs. Thrusters Drastically increases ships' turn rate and improves evasion during combat. Sonar Pod Increase the range at which a ship detects submarines and torpedoes. (SONAR: 'SO'und 'N'avigation 'A'nd 'R'anging) Nautilus Battery Increases the time a submarine stays submerged. Caterpillar Drive Decreases the range at which opposing ships can detect your submarine. For foes with Sonar specials it drastically reduces the range of their Sonar detection. Cargo Hold Cargo hold was awarded to players who have collected a set amount of salvage from Draconian salvage fleets during the Revenge Raid event. It can now be found as blueprints. It increases your cargo capacity, which means you can carry additional resources. NOTE: *Combat Speed is no longer affected! *More than one can now be built on a ship! *Now available as Blueprint! Weapon Specials These specials modify the effects of specific weapons or types of weapons equipped on the ship. Electronic Range Finder Reduces the spread radius of mortar and rocket based weapons concentrating their firepower to a tighter radius. Enhanced Warhead Increases damage from missile based weapons. Laser Targeting ' ' Increases accuracy of missile based weapons AND allows missiles to hit submerged submarines if the missiles were fired while the subs are either surfaced or visible underwater*. Re-targeting only affects missiles. *Kixeye has publicly stated that Laser Targeting was never originally intended to allow missiles to hit subs while underwater, and this has been an ignored glitch for so long, it has become normal. This is why they introduced Sonar built-in to the Stalker Sub and Draconian Battle Cruiser. Auto-loader Reduces ballistic reload time. *Please note that AL III will add 60% to your weapon weight, and combined with Hardened Barrels III will make Assault Cannons very heavy and Rippers IV extremely heavy, making them fit only on relatively large ships. High Explosive Shells Increases splash damage of any weapon with splash effect. Cluster Warheads Cluster Warheads reduce reload times for ship based rockets (Hydra, Maelstrom, Drac Rockets). They don't reduce missile reload. Originally they could only be won during the Storm Warning event but have been made available during other events. They are also available as a 4-part blueprint drop. Hardened Barrels Increases ballistic weapon range. Please note that HB III will add 60% to your weapon weight, and combined with Auto -Loader III will make Assault Cannons and Rippers IV extremely heavy, making them only fit on relatively large ships like the Hammerhead. A new Cannon System special (introduced early 2013) combines hardened barrels and auto-loader. Solid Fuel Booster Increase missile weapon range. D53 missiles and SFB3 are a lethal, long-range combo, although if you don't have the blueprint unlocked Cut 3 can be used instead for the cost of less dps and range. Highly recommended to combine with Laser Upgrade 2-3. Concussion Warhead Increases the damage of weapons that do concussive damage (most often torpedos). combusition system insreases splash and projecttile speed of explosive weapons. Systems Specials The Systems combine the effects of two other specials. They usually do not stack with the specials whose effects they duplicate. Stealth Attack System An advanced system that improves the energy efficiency of submarine components, allowing for improved submerge time and torpedo firepower. Cannon System III is equal to the combination of AL2 and HB2 An advanced system that improves your cannons' load rates and reach. Cannon System III increases reload rate by 75% and ballistic range by 35%. It is a little less powerful than AL3 and HB3 combined, but this one Cannon Sys special occupies just the one slot on your ship -- a nice trade off. Missile System Increase the range and accuracy of missiles. Strike System An advanced electronic strike package that improves speed & missile range without accuracy loss. Explosive System Details needed Combustion System Details needed Speed System An advanced engine system that combines enhanced speed & turning capabilities. Category:Special slots Category:Fleet Builds Category:Ship Building